bkvfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyperfarming and YOUR BKV Trust Account - How it Works
As we remind you often. Game of War HEAVILY incentivizes cooperation rather than a lone wolf strategy. All of us working in harmony can produce MUCH more RSS if we each focus on one RSS type and produce a ton of it. By focusing on one RSS type, you can put hero skills into that type to boost it even more, and then you can boost production again with a RSS production boost you buy at the alliance store with a very small amount of loyalty points. If everyone hyper farms to the fullest extent with bonuses running, we can focus on KICKING ASS instead of FARMING. No more risking troops on tiles because you can't find the stone or wood or ore you need to do your next upgrade. It's a great system. At this point, most of our players over 20MM power who have given their hyper a little love don't even need to farm anything anymore. It's all produced while they sleep, then they trade off their hyper type for the types they do not hyper. BKV might be the most active alliance in Ephiltos right now, so there's always someone around to trade with. So obviously we will all need help with the RSS we DON'T produce. As we eclipse 4 billion power, we need SILVER. LOTS AND LOTS OF SILVER. We have champions to feed. If we don't feed them, they may decide to leave and go to a larger alliance. But if we feed them, they are family and protect us and are naturally more in-tune with BKV security concerns than our guardians who are not in our alliance.could ever be. So it is in our interest as an alliance to give our biggest hitters a place to grow IN ADDITION to giving all our growing guys all the wood/stone/ore they need to build to SH21 for instance. That said, let's get down to the action items: You want to put 13 farms of your hyper RSS type in your city and then just a few of the others to keep a minimal amount flowing and to allow you to do upgrades. In total, you have 25 slots for farms. We'll assume you need 1 gold mine, 1 farm, 1 quarry, 1 mine, and 1 logging camp to move forward with the building scheme for upgrades. This leaves 20 slots for your hyper farm. Some people want 2 of each of the other types, so that would leave you with 17 extra slots. This is still a lot, so you can see that 13 is not too many. The more the better. Once your hyperfarm is producing 42,000 of your RSS type per hour, that means you're making 1 million of that RSS per day. The target should be at least this much. Realistically, at SH18, you should be doing around 250k/hr of your hyper and 100k/hr of silver. When you get to SH21, your main RSS can eclipse 1MM stone/wood/ore per hour and also 500k silver per hour if you have the right items and hero skills to support. To qualify for Trust assistance, you must be contributing to the Trust regularly. We do audits to verify compliance. We are pretty understanding about a lot of game issues, but if you just take, take, take, we will not be happy when it's discovered you are really delinquent with deposits. RSS is the lifeblood and we trust you to do your part. Qualifying for RSS from the BKV Trust is fairly straightforward. We will fund up to 30% of major builds. A major build is a SH upgrade or Wall upgrade. We will also fund silver ONLY for major research projects, but those are subject to approval on a case-by-case basis. If you have an upgrade that won't qualify for Trust assistance, just shout out in alliance chat. We are very helpful and will be happy to trade or give you RSS outright on a private basis, not involving the Trust at all. To submit a Trust withdrawal demand, first make sure you qualify. Then, send an email to Lord Taint with how much you're requesting and exactly what it is for so we can mark it down. It's that easy.